The Island of Destiny
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: The Island of Destiny, an island that chooses all fates.It's had its sights to destroy Lelouch's mind by his Geass, but also has another plan that includes Suzaku. LuluXSuza Full summary inside
1. Agreement

**Full Summary: **The Island of Destiny, is an island that chooses all fates. It's had its sights to destroy Lelouch's mind by his Geass, but also has another plan. Trapped on Destiny Island itself, Lelouch and Suzaku find themselves in an odd position. They must rely on each other to live and if they cannot put their differences aside, the Island of Destiny will kill Lelouch and reverse everything he has accomplished for the Japanese.

**The Island of Destiny**

**Chapter One: Agreement  
**

Lelouch woke with a start, unsure where he was. He remembered... he'd been fighting with Suzaku after Suzaku found him yet again and was going to be shot when suddenly... He pulled off his mask, rubbing between his eyes as the pain finally hit his head. Damn, where was that aspirin C2 had given him... The head aches had been getting worse lately and C2 said it wouldn't get better as time went on. Now, not only did he not have control over his Geass, but it was slowly destroying his mind.

Lelouch sat up and took a look at his surroundings. It was dark out so Lelouch couldn't make out much of what was going on except the splash of water. He stood on his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. With a tilt of his head, Lelouch easily swallowed the pills he'd finally found.

That's when he heard the shuffle of clothes and looked around. Someone was here with him. And he had a pretty good idea who it was. The person obviously wasn't going to get up though. They were still unconscious and Lelouch couldn't see around enough to make out anything. It was too dark to see an inch ahead of you. He sighed and sat down on the ground. His brows furrowed together as soon as he felt the thing underneath him. Was he sitting on a log? With a sigh, he got off, patting the thing lightly. It twitched.

Lelouch's hand reeled back and his eyes widened. The person was right beside him. Very slowly, Lelouch put his hand back on the arm and touched it softly. The man moaned slightly and turned over on his side. It was Suzaku, just like Lelouch thought. "Well, there's no point in putting my mask back on," he said softly, "Suzaku already knows who I am."

Somewhere else on the place, a certain girl awoke. She opened her blue eyes and looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was much brighter here; the sun would be rising soon. Without any hesitation, she sat up and looked around again. This place was odd. It was sort of like Kamane Island, but not quite. The animals were already moving around, and a few came over and sniffed the girl. She did pat a few on the head and stood up. It was best not to kill them and destroy their trust. This girl's name was Kallen Stadtfeld.

As Kallen finally began walking, she decided to explore the island.

Lelouch soon noticed the sun rising and found out why it was so dark. They'd been washed into a cave. So Lelouch got to his feet and walked outside, inspecting everything slowly. It wasn't Kamane island, that much was obvious.

Lelouch pulled back into the cave, not daring to go out any further without his mask in case some Britannian ships had been deployed. He sighed and sat down a little ways from Suzaku, watching his friend as he slept. Well, actually, Suzaku wasn't his friend anymore. He always kept forgetting that.

With a shake of his head, Lelouch walked over to Suzaku, pulling out the gun he'd hidden in his cape. Lelouch shook Suzaku awake, a gun to Suzaku's temple. As soon as Suzaku woke, Lelouch spoke, "Don't move a muscle!" Suzaku froze, his green eyes narrowing as he watched Lelouch.

"Bastard," he growled, trying not to struggle too much. It wouldn't do any good to. Lelouch would shoot him the moment he tried anything.

"I'll let go of you slowly, but if you make any move other than to stand up when I back away, you'll have a bullet through your head." Lelouch had to make sure to keep his distance. Suzaku was clever enough in that aspect to attack when Lelouch had his back turned. Taking a gun would be nothing for Suzaku to do to Lelouch. After a moment, Lelouch stood up, then pulled away his gun and backed away. Suzaku stood slowly, inspecting Lelouch's every move.

"You're going to make sure to keep your distance, aren't you?" Suzaku said slowly, sounding calm, but his rage was easily read through his eyes.

"For now, we should put our differences aside and help each other. Don't you think, Suzaku?" Suzaku's eyes narrowed again.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, it's obvious. We're both trapped on an island, again, and no one will know where we are so why not put our differences aside to stay alive?"

"..." Suzaku was unsure how to take this. Here stood his once best friend, Lelouch, and his mortal enemy, Zero, who was purposing to relay on each other to live. Suzaku loathed Zero, but he couldn't just leave Lelouch here to die. He already knew Lelouch wouldn't know what to do to survive. Well, he might know the basics, but it most certainly would not keep him alive. And Suzaku, no matter how much he might hate him, couldn't imagine letting his old friend die.

Suzaku began giving himself a head ache from thinking so much about separating Lelouch and Zero and finally said, "Fine, but first the gun has to be put away." Lelouch was surprised Suzaku agreed to this. He never thought he would and that he might end up having to shoot Suzaku. But he hesitated. This gun was his only weapon that kept Suzaku from attacking him. Of course, Suzaku probably could dodge any hits Lelouch sent him so it wouldn't matter really...

"I will only if you promise not to attack me." Suzaku nodded slowly, and Lelouch hastily put the gun away. They stood there in silence, unsure what to do now. It had been so long since they'd been together like this, not fighting to kill each other. "I'll get some wood collected?" Lelouch suggested after a moment.

"That's fine. Can you remove your Zero clothes? I mean do you have anything underneath? If I'm stuck here with you, I'd rather see you as just Lelouch." Lelouch gave Suzaku an odd look and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I could do that. But the clothes aren't all that warm."

"Did you think these were?" Suzaku snapped back, then quickly tried to pull himself together. "Just take it off."

"Fine," Lelouch growled before heading off into the trees. Suzaku could hear some cursing after a moment and then finally a zipper was unzipped. After another few minutes, Lelouch returned in a black shirt and simple pants. It would certainly not keep him warm

"We'll probably want to get some wood to get a fire started," Suzaku mumbled, more to himself than anything.

"I'll go do that. You get some leaves and stuff to make an easier fire," Lelouch said before dropping his Zero stuff on the ground.

"I can't leave you alone. I may have promised not to attack you, but I don't know if you'll run away," Suzaku said with a frown.

"Fine, if you want. I don't care." But it was sort of nice, having some company besides the Black Knights and friends who knew nothing about him.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, this is only my second Yaoi and it'll be my first multi-chapter one. This is also only my third story without an OC character, isn't that a surprise? I was just going to make this a one-shot, but I figured why not make it longer? Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how I did on the characters!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen/Manami Kururugi  
**


	2. Destiny

**The Island of Destiny**

**Chapter Two: Destiny  
**

Lelouch and Suzaku weren't exactly enjoying each other's companies any longer, if they had been at all. Lelouch indeed did help collect firewood, but he did so very slowly, annoying Suzaku even more than he already was about this situation.

There was a mountain here on the island. Neither even thought about it, but it was watching them, slowly turning as they walked around the island.

"Here, this should be enough wood," Suzaku said, dumping the large pile on the ground beside Lelouch, who was crouched down and trying to find some decent looking pieces. He glanced up at Suzaku.

"I don't know. It might not be-"

"SUZAKU KURURUGI! LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE!" Both boys nearly jumped out of their skins, looking around wildly where the voice had come from.

Kallen hadn't heard a thing.

From the edge of the forest, only twenty feet from the two boys, a figure pulled itself out from the side of the mountain. Lelouch saw her first and eyes widened as he watched her walk forward. Suzaku finally caught sight of Lelouch looking at someone and turned around to see who it was.

She had such pale skin. It was the color of the moon. Her eyes were as bright as the sun and her hair matched the color of the night. The cloak that fell around her seemed to carry all the beauty and ugly of the world. She was Destiny.

But neither boys knew this. Not yet anyways.

"Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch Lamperouge," she repeated, much more softly, and finally both boys snapped out of their staring.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked, prepared to pull his gun out.

"But you won't pull your gun out will you? Because I control what actions you do," she said, her voice laced with almost everyone's voices. "The only one who I don't have control over is your C2." At this, Destiny had a small frown.

"Who are you?" Suzaku demanded.

"Everything. I am Destiny."

"What do you mean Destiny?" Lelouch wondered, his hands falling to his side, but he did pull out his gun.

"I control everything. Have you never heard of this?" She cocked her head to the side, thinking quickly. "No, you couldn't have. I made sure you hadn't," she mumbled, mostly to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Destiny looked up at the two boys.

"I'm saying, I've controlled not only you, but everyone for their entire lives."

"You caused Euphy's death?" Suzaku said softly, but dangerously.

At this, Lelouch glared at her. "So you made Nunnally paralyzed?" he growled, eyes narrowing. But he didn't put up his gun.

"It had to happen, to push you to become Zero. And I had to do it to you as well, Suzaku. However, for both of you, I have two ways for your destinies and I don't know which way to choose." At this, she looked sad. "Lelouch, you know very well that you're dying."

Suzaku looked at his friend, shock written over his face. This wasn't Zero anyways. Lelouch didn't take his eyes off of Destiny.

"Yes, but you didn't need to bring it up."

"You shouldn't talk to me that way, Lelouch," she said dangerously. Suddenly, Lelouch's head exploded in pain and he fell to his knees, trying to search for his medicine while trying to stay conscious. Destiny's lips pulled up in an unpleasant smile. "And I can make it go away just as fast." And suddenly, all that pain was gone. Lelouch looked up at the woman.

"What's wrong with Lelouch?" Suzaku wondered, looking between the two.

"Ever since you both declared you'd kill the other, I've accidentally made two destinies. Things hadn't followed like they were supposed to." At this, Destiny made a face on her flawless features. "You and Lelouch were supposed to help each other create a new Japan when you, Suzaku, realized Lelouch was Zero. But somehow you managed to defy Destiny and because of this, those two paths were created." She didn't explain the full truth. They had to figure it out themselves. "If you two didn't combine your forces together, then Lelouch Lamperouge would die before he had a chance to change Japan like he wishes and make the world a better place for Nunnally. Everything would be erased. What he had done for the Japanese, everything. However, if you did combine your forces and become friends again, then Britannia would finally fall to its knees and the world would become a peaceful place again." But Destiny still didn't explain everything. She wouldn't control them this time. It would be all their own will.

"But why don't you just control us like before?" Suzaku wondered, finally sitting down, not noticing it was near Lelouch.

Lelouch did notice and glanced at his once best friend.

"I don't know which Destiny to choose. I had one planned and it didn't go like I wished it to. This has never happened before." Her voice was filled with all the sadness of the world. Just by hearing her voice, without warning tears sprung into both boy's eyes.

"So what are we to do?" Lelouch asked, his voice wavering slightly and he quickly tried to pull himself together.

"Chose your own fates for once in your lifetime. Maybe you'll chose the right way and maybe you won't. It all depends." She smiled then took a step back towards her mountain again. "You don't even know exactly what either will bring you in the end. Choose correctly, my children." Then with one last step, she faded back into the mountain.

Lelouch and Suzaku simply stared at the spot where Destiny had been only moments ago.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'll be very happy when I finally write my favorite scene out of this. It'll come up closer to the end of the story, but it'll be funny. Trust me. It'll be funnier than the Rolo part in my other LuluXSuza story. *Grins***

**Anyway, I have to ask, if anyone who knows some really great songs to dance to with great beats (the songs can also be older ones). I need it for my Draco story and no one will give me anything so far. And I need just about a hundred songs and I don't have the best music to dance to. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen/Manami Kururugi  
**


	3. One Night and a humorous beginning

**The Island of Destiny**

**Chapter Three:**

For several hours, the two boys simply stared at the spot where Destiny had been. The only thing that had interrupted their staring was the large gust of bone-chilling wind. That snapped their attention out of their daze. Lelouch stood up first, still surprised his head wasn't hurting. Suzaku stood up after him, glancing at Lelouch. "You're dying?" he wondered as he began picking up the logs.

"It doesn't matter." Lelouch didn't meet his eyes as he continued to pick up the other logs.

"If we're going to try to be friends again, then we'll have to start telling each other things." Lelouch looked up at Suzaku, eyebrows raised.

"You want to try being friends? I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Oh, shut up. You should be happy I'm at least trying."

Lelouch stood up, beginning to walk back to camp. "Well, if you must know, my Geass is killing me. C2 has simply given me some medicine that will help for the time being, but it will slowly destroy my mind. The headaches are just the beginning."

"I see. And you have no control over this?"

"No, just like I don't have control over my Geass," Lelouch scowled, glaring at Suzaku. Suzaku glared right back.

Neither said anything on the way back to their camp, but things had gotten much chiller. It seemed as if it was a sign from Destiny she wasn't happy with their progress, but that wasn't it. It simply was how the island was.

The wind was blowing exceptionally hard now. Neither Lelouch nor Suzaku could get the fire started, not outside because of the wind, nor inside because it was still damp from when they'd been washed inside the cave. In the end, the two ended up at the way end of the cave (having found a little bit of a dry spot). Lelouch had his arms wrapped around himself, as did Suzaku. Lelouch didn't dare touch his Zero cape, even if it would have made him somewhat warmer. It also seemed he had a conscious tonight. At first, when he'd seen Suzaku, there had been a little satisfaction that he was cold, but the thought quickly left Lelouch's mind. Suzaku had been his friend after all, no matter what he'd done to Zero before.

With a sigh, Lelouch looked up at Suzaku, who was eying the cape wearily. "You can take the cape, Suzaku," Lelouch said, hardly thinking about it and knowing that was exactly what he wanted to do.

Suzaku gave Lelouch an odd look. "What are you getting at?"

"You're cold. I'm not nearly as cold as you are-"

"I'm fine," Suzaku interrupted, being stubborn. Lelouch rolled his eyes and hesitantly got up from his spot. He grabbed the cape and walked over to Suzaku. Suzaku still wanted to be stubborn and decided to argue with Lelouch about the cape.

Somehow, at the end of the fight, the two ended up being tangled in a bunch of limbs, the cape falling over the two. It was slightly warmer. Quite comfortable actually. "Quit kicking," Lelouch growled as Suzaku tried to pull his legs free.

"You're tangled up with me and I'm not all that comfortable with the enemy this close."

"But its warmer, isn't it?"

Suzaku had to give into defeat. It was much warmer... "Fine, I guess this will be fine for tonight," Suzaku said grudgingly, wanting to glare at Lelouch. Lelouch nodded, satisfied with the answer. Suzaku untangled his arms while Lelouch did the same. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku, figuring it would make him warmer. Suzaku did the same.

They were both silent as they fell into a deep sleep.

Destiny simply watched the two and also over Kallen all night, satisfied with how things were going.

In the morning, Lelouch got up first, hardly glancing at his sleeping friend. It seemed to be much warmer again. The sun was starting to rise and the animals began creeping out of the forest. Lelouch observed all of this and didn't hear Suzaku walk out of the cave. When Lelouch felt Suzaku's presence beside him, he jumped slightly and glanced at Suzaku. "What should we do for breakfast?" Lelouch wondered.

"Well, I think we should start a fire. I can get some fish if you're capable of starting a fire."

"Of course I am," Lelouch remarked, glaring at Suzaku.

"Good. Do you know where the wood is?"

"Yeah, I can get it." Lelouch walked away from Suzaku, picking up the logs about five minutes later. He started a fire outside the cave. That's when Lelouch noticed some berries in a tree while he waited. For a few minutes, Lelouch simply stared at the fruit, and then decided he'd get the fruit. It would be good for breakfast too.

Suzaku appeared at a very good time. Somehow, Lelouch had managed to get stuck in the tree while trying to get the fruit. He was trying to shake himself loose, when he dropped some of the ripe fruit on Suzaku's head. It was apparently very ripe, for the moment it touched Suzaku's head, it burst. Suzaku glared up at Lelouch, who burst out laughing. That is, until Suzaku kicked the tree and knocked Lelouch and quite a bit of the fruit out of the tree, successfully covering Lelouch in the same fruit. He began laughing and Lelouch couldn't help himself; Suzaku still looked ridiculous.

When both of them had quit laughing, they realized something. They'd have to take a bath. And most likely, they wouldn't be able to take one separately.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm sorry it's so short! I was hoping to make it longer, but then I ended up not doing it because I didn't want to end add some LuluXSuza until next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**

**P.S. If you have a good list of songs to dance to, please leave it in a review or PM me the list! We really need it!**


	4. An Interesting Bath

**The Island of Destiny**

**Chapter Four: An Interesting Bath  
**

Both boys stared at each other. Neither moved for quite a while. "We…" Suzaku cleared his throat. "We should probably get cleaned up."

"Yeah, you're right," Lelouch agreed, but much softer. They continued to stand there. Lelouch cleared his throat and finally took a step in a random direction. "I think there was a waterfall over by where we got some firewood if you want to go there to get cleaned up."

"Sure." Hesitantly, the two boys began walking over there. Lelouch glanced at Suzaku as he moved, but Suzaku's face was blank and he continued to stare forward as they walked.

The sound of a waterfall interrupted the two and they stopped for a moment. "It's right over here," Suzaku said, pointing over in that direction.

"Yeah," Lelouch agreed, following the brown haired Japanese boy. When they finally arrived to the waterfall, Lelouch watched as the water flowed down into the small pond below. There was a little river leading the water to the ocean as well. Lelouch cast a glance at his partner.

Suzaku was smiling. A smile Lelouch hadn't seen for so long. And for some reason, Lelouch couldn't pull his gaze away from Suzaku. Just how Suzaku looked in the sun- Lelouch glanced away. Suzaku noticed Lelouch looking at him. "Let's go before the fruit dries on us," Suzaku commented, beginning to pull off his outfit. Lelouch hesitated, then pulled off his shirt. He glanced at Suzaku, who was almost completely bare, and quickly finished undressing.

Suzaku hesitated when he dropped his clothes on the rocks beside the water and glanced at Lelouch. Lelouch was just about out of his clothes, giving Suzaku a full view of his lean figure. When Lelouch pulled off the last of his clothes, their eyes met.

Lelouch straightened up, never breaking eye contact. Suzaku took a step into the water and, without thinking, Lelouch followed suit. It couldn't have been Geass, so Lelouch could only ask what was going on.

Suzaku was feeling the same, but it didn't dwell on it. He could feel the fruit beginning to dry on his skin and he wanted it off. He walked under the water, already scrubbing at the dry fruit juice on his skin. Lelouch's back was to him and Suzaku couldn't help, but stare as Lelouch cleaned himself. He looked away and turned his back to Lelouch as well.

Lelouch tilted his head back to get the juice off his neck and got himself a good look of Suzaku's muscular back. He couldn't help, but stare for a moment, slowly turning around so he didn't have to strain his neck. He met Suzaku's eyes again. "What are you looking at?" Suzaku wondered after a moment, facing the Ex-Britannian Prince.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lelouch answered. "I saw you looking at me." For some reason, Suzaku flushed.

"I wasn't looking at you. There was a bug."

Lelouch snorted, softly saying, "Yeah right."

"Well, what's your excuse?"

"I don't need to tell you," Lelouch retorted.

Suzaku glared slightly, but Lelouch ignored it. "Fine, then I won't tell you the real reason." Suzaku turned away before Lelouch could open his mouth, but Lelouch simply smirked and eyed the boy in front of him. Suzaku glared when he noticed Lelouch was looking at him again.

"There's a bug on your ass."

"Yeah, it's you."

"Wow, really great comeback, Suzaku."

"I know," Suzaku grinned. Lelouch couldn't help himself; he kicked some water at Suzaku, successfully getting the brown haired boy. Suzaku glared at him, then threw some of his own water. Lelouch took the opportunity; he hit Suzaku straight in the face with the water and tackled the brown haired boy to the ground, but he had to loosen his grip a little because Suzaku's head went underwater. Suzaku came up, coughing and sputtering, glaring at Lelouch.

"Oh, take that frown off your face. Enjoy yourself," Lelouch laughed, then put Suzaku's head underwater just because he could.

However, Suzaku flipped Lelouch over easily and grinned mischievously before he leaned down to Lelouch's ear. "Do you think you could ever do much to me? I was just caught off guard," Suzaku whispered, his hot breath tickling Lelouch's ear. Lelouch shivered and for some reason, he felt himself beginning to get hot.

"Aren't you supposed to be prepared for anything?" Lelouch wondered, trying to keep himself from gasping. What was Suzaku doing to make him act like this?

"Are you okay?" Suzaku pulled away, making Lelouch want to groan, but he kept silent.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Why do you care? I'm the enemy, remember?" Lelouch muttered.

Suzaku had to admit, he hadn't once thought of Lelouch as Zero. "Well, here, you're just Lelouch. You're not so bad," he admitted.

"Suzaku, you should have let me explain what happened! I…" Lelouch looked at Suzaku desperately, for some unknown reason. He just… he wanted Suzaku back! He couldn't stand not having his friend any longer.

"Let's just start breakfast. The fruit should be off by now," Suzaku said softly, standing up. For some unknown reason, he felt uncomfortable and it may had something to do with that he'd just realized Lelouch was naked under him and he was straddling his hips…

Suzaku helped Lelouch up and the two washed their clothes in the waterfall as well. They'd need to dry off before they headed to camp, so they leaned against each other on the rocks. Suzaku glanced at Lelouch and sighed softly as they waited to become dry.

**~Author's Note~**

**I hoped you enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Review!  
**


	5. Bonding

**The Island of Destiny**

**Chapter Five: Bonding**

Lelouch stole a glance at the chocolate brown haired boy as he finally felt the last of the water lift off his skin. Suzaku was staring at the ground in front of him, thinking. "Suzaku," Lelouch said, nudging him, "are you dry?"

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch and nodded. "I think so." Lelouch stood up and held out a hand for Suzaku. Suzaku hesitated and finally took his hand. As soon as they stepped on the sand, their feet were covered.

"We can use my cape to wipe off our feet when we put our shoes on," Lelouch commented, picking up his clothes. His underwear and pants were dry, but his shirt was taking longer than usual. It was the same with Suzaku.

Lelouch started walking back towards camp, trying to forget what had happened just a little while ago. Suzaku easily caught up with Lelouch and the two walked in silence down the beach. "Lelouch," Suzaku said after several hesitations, "what were you going to tell me before I interrupted you in the water?"

"I think it was about Euphy," Lelouch said softly, meeting Suzaku's eyes and glancing away.

"What was it about?" Suzaku pressed, moving closer to Lelouch. A red tinge covered Lelouch's cheeks and he dared a glance at Suzaku, who already noticed. Suddenly, nearly twenty ideas popped into his head and he flushed angrily.

"It was nothing like that!" Lelouch said, holding his hands up and moving away from Suzaku. Forcefully, Suzaku pushed the thoughts away and gave Lelouch another look.

"Well, then tell me before I beat you to a bloody pulp."

"It's about how I lost control of my Geass," he murmured.

"I see. Let's discuss this over breakfast."

"So long as you promise not to throw your breakfast at me," Lelouch grinned. Suzaku had to grin as well, but then both of them realized who the other was. Both the grins wiped off their faces instantly.

"Well, we could-" He broke off, his eyes widening as he saw the flames. They were licking up everything in their path. "DID YOU LEAVE A FIRE RUNNING UNATTENDED?" Suzaku yelled at Lelouch, who winced at his stupidity.

"HEY! DON'T YELL AT ME! YOU SAW THE FLAMES AS WELL!"

Suzaku was at a loss for words then. "LET'S JUST GET THESE FLAMES PUT OUT!" Both dashed for the water, quickly trying to extinguish the flames. Lelouch cursed Destiny, who angrily was trying to put the flames out with the wind. It wasn't working, so finally, she brought a bunch of rainclouds out. Suzaku noticed them first and pointed it out. Lelouch groaned and quickly ran for the cave. Suzaku followed suit as a drenching pour was beginning.

Destiny stomped out of the volcano, her anger building as she finally reached the cave. As soon as she walked in, Lelouch and Suzaku froze in the middle of making another fire. Suzaku opened his mouth to greet her, but when he saw her anger, he was at a loss for words. "Lelouch vi Britannia," she growled, her eyes blazing. "How dare you set my island on fire!"

"Hey, why are you yelling at me? Suzaku could have put the flames out," Lelouch squeaked, hardly able to talk.

"If it wasn't for both of you are very important, I'd kill you now! If there's another accident like this, I swear I'll make sure you're dead by morning!"

"W-we u-unde-understand," Suzaku mumbled not able to look at Destiny any longer. Destiny nodded, then stormed out of the cave.

Suzaku and Lelouch glanced at each other after a moment. "Let's finish getting this fire ready," Lelouch suggested softly, glancing over at the pile of wood close by.

Within ten minutes, they had a small fire ready. Lelouch and Suzaku huddled closely to the small flame. Lelouch moved closer to Suzaku when he kept shivering. He hoped Suzaku hadn't noticed, he had, but Suzaku didn't show he had so he moved slightly closer still. "Tell me what happened with Euphy and don't lie like you did last time," Suzaku said with a sigh.

"…" Lelouch sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I was talking to her and I had planned to execute a plan where the Special Zone of Japan was a stupid idea. I was going to have her order slaughter of some Japanese, but then I changed my mind." He explained everything from the beginning, allowing Suzaku to finally understand what had happened. By the end of it, Suzaku couldn't help it; he started crying.

Lelouch was shocked. Never in a million years had he suspected he'd ever see Suzaku cry. Hesitantly, Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku and pulled him close.

Suzaku, surprisingly, hung onto Lelouch and cried until it quit raining.

**~Author's Note~  
**

**I'm sorry it's so short! I guess I really want to make you guys suffer and wait for the Yaoi to come ^^**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS  
**

**REVIEW**

**XxXMorganXxxLEAHXxX**

**P.S. I just came up with a great new SuzaXLulu story I'll publish in a couple days when I finish it. It's going to be so awesome!**


	6. A Kiss to make Everything Better

**The Island of Destiny**

**Chapter Six: A Kiss to Make Everything Better**

Kallen stood outside her makeshift home, examining the area around her. "I should see the rest of the island," she said softly, stripping off her clothes easily. The small waterfall outside her home was rushing down heavily, allowing Kallen to be able to get completely clean.

Once she was washed and dried off, she began her search.

Suzaku was still in Lelouch's arms, crying for Euphemia. Lelouch felt something build up in his gut when Euphemia's name passed his lips. It certainly wasn't pity; it was something quite hot really.

Lelouch finally lifted Suzaku's chin. His eyebrows were creased in worry and his violet eyes searched Suzaku's green eyes. "Suzaku, I want you to forget everything right now," Lelouch said softly.

Suzaku's green eyes showed confusion. "What are you going to do? You can't make me forget. You already used your Geass on me."

"I know you want to forget Euphemia, but just think about her. You'll feel better about everything later," Lelouch promised before he leaned forward and captured Suzaku's lips with his own.

Suzaku jerked back, his eyes widening in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Suzaku, just think of Euphy," Lelouch said sternly, but his eyes showed worry. "Do you want me to-?" Suzaku pulled Lelouch in for a kiss, closing his eyes tightly and thinking of Euphemia.

But she wasn't on his mind; Lelouch was as Suzaku kissed him. And he enjoyed every second of it very much indeed.

Lelouch was unsure why he had done what he did. It had something to do with what had happened at the bath. He couldn't quit staring at Suzaku like he had been at the water… and he was so attracted to it! Could he begin liking the brown-haired boy he was kissing right at this moment?

Lelouch caressed Suzaku's cheeks softly with his thumb, his eyes closing slowly as he enjoyed every second. Suzaku's tongue flickered out, lightly running over Lelouch's bottom lip. Out of instinct, Lelouch opened his mouth. He blushed lightly as he realized what he had done, but it didn't matter because his next thoughts were only of Suzaku as his tongue slipped into Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Suzaku's neck.

Suzaku pressed against Lelouch, trying to muffle his own moan. Oh, this was amazing! It was better than when he even kissed Euphy…

Suzaku jerked away, glaring at Lelouch, who hesitantly unwrapped his arms from around Suzaku's neck. "Sorry," he murmured, standing up. Lelouch quickly walked out of the cave. He actually… looked hurt.

Suzaku glared at the wall, imagining it was himself. What the hell was that about? He couldn't… Euphemia was his only one, right?

Suzaku cursed aloud and folded his arms over his chest. He froze mid-folding when he suddenly heard Lelouch cry out loud. He hesitated, but another blood-curling scream caused Suzaku to stand up and run outside.

Lelouch was curled up on the ground, clutching his head and screaming every once in a while. He had obviously tried to get his medicine out, but it was scattered all over the sand around him, just out of reach. "Lelouch," Suzaku said softly, crouching down beside the raven-haired boy. Lelouch cringed and tried to not scream. Instead, he ended up puking out nearly everything in his stomach, if there was anything at all.

Without thinking, Suzaku pulled Lelouch to his chest and quickly searched for the bottle of medicine. He found one clean tablet and put it in Lelouch's mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Lelouch finally quieted down and was reduced to shivering and whimpering unconsciously. Suzaku stared at him, softly murmuring something under his breath. Without thinking, he picked Lelouch up and carried him back to the cave.

Kallen froze as she heard screaming. It was obviously very far away, but maybe she could get there in time to see if it was Lelouch. If it was, she'd have to take care of him…

Suzaku had made a makeshift bed for Lelouch out of their clothing and his Zero clothes. The fire was right beside Lelouch, who still had quit shivering. In the end, Suzaku slipped in beside Lelouch and wrapped his arms around the thin boy. Lelouch curled up to him, but was still unconscious. Suzaku sighed, allowing Lelouch to stay in his arms as he slept. He rested his head beside Lelouch and stared at Lelouch's face for several minutes before he, too, fell asleep.

#

#

Suzaku woke up, to find Lelouch still asleep. He sighed and slowly got up, grimacing at the stiffness in his arms and legs. He decided to get some food and he started up the fire before he left. He made his way to the ocean, where he found several fish and caught them easily.

Lelouch was still asleep when Suzaku returned. Suzaku sighed and quickly set out to find some twigs to put the fish on. He picked up some water on his way back and set it aside so it would stay cool away from the fire.

Then, he began cooking the fish and went to get some water for Lelouch. He lifted Lelouch's head into his lap and managed to trickle water into Lelouch's throat. He didn't know how to get Lelouch to chew and eat the food without choking, so hesitantly, Suzaku chewed up the cooked fish and regurgitate it back up for Lelouch. He'd chew it up, then lean over, and give the food to Lelouch. Lelouch swallowed it all, though he didn't wake up the whole time. When Suzaku was finally done feeding him, he gave Lelouch some more water and then leaned against a wall, chewing his own food and looking over Lelouch. He suddenly fell very silent, listening closely with his head cocked to the side. The snap of a twig made Suzaku lunge forward and quickly extinguish the fire.

He crouched down in front of the Lelouch, picking up the gun beside him and he waited. He had no idea why he was protecting Lelouch, but he had to with all of his life. They had once been friends after all… No, they were now. It was just a little different right now. A shadow fell over the entrance of the cave and Suzaku aimed, ready to shoot whoever it was. He was also ready to pick up Lelouch and run if he had to. Lelouch was very light as it was.

They walked past the entrance inside, but Suzaku realized he wasn't going to shoot. It was Destiny after all. She finally came out of the shadows, looking down at Suzaku, who was protecting his friend.

A smile formed on her face. "So there's still a chance for both of you, isn't there?"

Suzaku's eyes narrowed. "You did this to Lelouch. You were going to kill him."

"Yes, after you two quit kissing, I figured it was the end. The Japanese would never be able to get away from the Britannians. They would forever be trapped under the rule of Britannia."

"What changed your mind?"  
"You're willing to protect your friend. You even nursed him to feeding him like a wolf would her pups. I'll give you a second chance, but I should warn you now. I can't wake Lelouch up. He may very well die now. You must help him." She smiled. "Oh, and someone else is coming. Be careful, Suzaku Kururugi. You have a very dangerous enemy on your trail."

"What do you mean?" But she was already gone.

Another twig broke in two, and, instantly, Suzaku snapped to attention. The gun was up again and he was aiming it at the entrance. Another shadow fell over the cavern, but it didn't pause and continued moving. "There was a fire. It may have only been an animal screaming," she said.

Instantly, Suzaku understood what Destiny was getting. It was a good thing everything had burned up or else Kallen would have caught them. They would need to move, and fast. He would just have to wake Lelouch up and they could move again.

When Suzaku was sure Kallen was gone, he turned back to Lelouch and knelt down beside him. "Hopefully, you'll wake up on your own soon, Lelouch," Suzaku whispered, brushing his hair aside. "I need you to or else you'll be in danger. We can't have that happen." Suzaku leaned back and smiled casually. No longer did his eyes have that cold look to them. Instead, there was a happiness no one had seen in forever. And Destiny knew instantly; everything was hopeful.

**~Author's Note~**

**Yay! A new chapter already! Did you guys like the slight LuluXSuza in the beginning? I'm glad the chapter was longer, not much, but longer still. I finally got my other LuluXSuza story out (it's called If You're Homophobic, then why are you kissing me? Don't let the title fool you though, it will end with SuzaLulu)! It will only be two to three chapters. I was going to make it a one-shot, but I it would have been like eight to ten pages long and I'm not usually one who would read a one-shot that is that long. So it still won't be too long, but it will be a couple chapters long.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX **


	7. A Final Seal

**The Island of Destiny**

**Chapter Seven: A Final Seal**

Lelouch looked horrible. His skin was slowly losing color and it seemed as though he was losing weight faster than any normal person could. It had been nearly a day since he had fallen unconscious and it seemed he would never wake up. Suzaku had to feed him lightly and tried to get him to wake.

It was becoming dark again and Suzaku was starting a fire again to cook more fish. He sat down to begin cleaning the fish and glanced over at Lelouch again. His worry grew and quickly, he set down the fish and gave some more water to Lelouch. Lelouch, out of reflex, swallowed the water, but he didn't wake up.

Suzaku's worry grew still, but he kept himself busy so he didn't have to think over it. He cleaned all the fish and began cooking them. Whenever he wasn't turning the fish, he was busy cleaning something up or giving Lelouch more water. When the fish finished cooking, he chewed up the fish for Lelouch and then fed it to him.

"Come on, Lelouch, wake up," Suzaku whispered urgently, gently lifting up the raven-haired boy's head. He didn't move an inch. Groaning, Suzaku gently set Lelouch's head on the ground and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He sighed and settled down beside Lelouch, wrapping his arms around the thin boy. He sat his head beside Lelouch's and closed his eyes, telling himself to wake in a couple of hours as his mind slipped into a deep conscious.

As he woke up, Suzaku found his arm draped over Lelouch protectively. Suzaku stayed still for a moment, using his other senses besides sight to see what was going on. Everything was still, even the movement of animals. By the way the air felt around them, Suzaku also guessed it was almost night time. He would need to get the fire bigger and get more clothing draped over Lelouch to keep him warm. And some body heat…

A blush lightly tinged Suzaku's cheeks as an image popped in his head, one where he was tangled up with Lelouch… He shook his head, blushing deeper. Then he stood up and threw on some more logs. Soon, while Suzaku fanned the smoke out, the cave was cozy warm. He was happy that the wind was working in his favor tonight, blowing so that the smoke went out of the cave instead of coming back in.

He was able to lay down beside Lelouch for a while, one arm draped over his side while he nuzzled his face into his hair. He still smelled like Lelouch; despite everything the two had been going through for two years, he was still the same person.

And Suzaku's eyes closed, sending him into a very nice pleasant dream.

_It was a summer day. The sun was shining with hardly any clouds and Suzaku found himself in his child body. But he was happy and carefree, a grin on his face as he watched Lelouch and Nunnally run around. He didn't even think about the fact that Nunnally was actually walking. Lelouch was laughing as Nunnally wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, and he hoisted her up so she could have a piggyback ride._

_ He turned to Suzaku. "Come on, Suzaku! Let's go! We have a long ways to go before we get to that spot." Older Suzaku was confused, but his smaller form ran forward anyway, laughing and clasping his had with Lelouch's._

_ "Let's get moving," he smiled, giving Nunnally a smile too. She returned it happily, giving Suzaku an eye closing smile. Everything was perfect, the sun was shining, but it wasn't too bright or too hot and clouds only spotted the sky instead of covering up everything. It was a perfect day._

_ "Wow, you are right! This place is amazing!" Suzaku exclaimed as they walked into an open field._

_ "I told you I found the best spot ever," Lelouch replied, rolling his eyes as Suzaku let go of his hand._

_ Nunnally let go of Lelouch and slid off his back, running into the field. "Come, big brother!" Nunnally laughed, looking back at Lelouch. Lelouch grinned and followed her, Suzaku right beside his friend._

_ For a while, they played and laughed and at the end of the day, they stopped to have a lunch that Lelouch packed. When it was turning dark, the three laid out in the grass, watching as the sun went down and the stars blinked out, one bright light after another. It wasn't long before Nunnally fell asleep._

_ Suzaku and Lelouch stayed up for a long time, Suzaku having a lingering grin on his face as he watched the stars. "We can stay this way forever, can't we Lelouch?" Suzaku wondered, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at Lelouch._

_ "Sadly, no," Lelouch sighed, sitting up. He rolled his eyes. "If we stayed like this forever, I'd never be able to do this," he said, finishing his sentence by pressing his lips against Suzaku's._

Suzaku's eyes shot open, but it wasn't because of the dream. Lelouch was unconsciously heaving up some brown liquid from his body. Suzaku quickly sat up, helping Lelouch stay out of the puke on the ground. By the iron smell of it, Suzaku guessed it was blood. He shook his head, setting Lelouch down once he was done. Tears built up in his eyes, but not because he was sad. He cursed out Destiny as he tried to clean up the puke. It wasn't possible though. He needed to move Lelouch and the fire further back, but if they did this there was a chance the fire would smoke everything and he and Lelouch could die. Best thing he could do was move Lelouch, but since he didn't know how well Lelouch was, Suzaku didn't want to take the chance of making Lelouch's condition worse.

How was he supposed to take care of Lelouch? He was just getting worse and worse. Suzaku didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was take care of Lelouch as well as he could.

There was fish left over from the night before. After Suzaku carefully moved the fire and Lelouch, Suzaku heated the fish up with a new fire and then fed it to Lelouch. He got some coconuts from the tree after wards and some water from the waterfall. Once he gathered up enough water, he boiled it over the fire.

Lelouch had made a mess. He wasn't able to take care of himself, nor was he able to control his bowels or bladder. Suzaku had to take it upon him to clean up Lelouch.

"I wish you would speak, Lelouch," Suzaku said softly as he turned Lelouch on his side. He pulled off his pants and boxers and began to clean up his mess. "You probably don't want to know about this later, do you, Lelouch?" Suzaku said to himself. He removed the bottoms all the way, taking Lelouch's shoes off in the process.

He finished wiping away the mess with a soft leaf he had found, then Suzaku picked up the messy leaves, and finally threw them away in the water. Smiling, Suzaku washed off his hands and headed back over to the cave.

By the end of all the mess, it had to be the middle of the day. Suzaku fed Lelouch again, but not before he put a different bottom underneath the naked half of Lelouch. He would clean up Lelouch's clothes after he fed him.

As Suzaku was feeding Lelouch, he realized something. Lelouch seemed to be… chewing up his food! He gave a small chunk to Lelouch he didn't chew up and slipped it past Lelouch's lips. His jaw worked to chew up the meat. His eyes widened. "Lelouch!" He took the boy's head in his hands with a wide grin on his face. "Hey, wake up," he said more softly, leaning over him. Lelouch's eyelids fluttered a little, but otherwise he didn't move. It was a good sign though! Just Lelouch even chewing was the best sign he could imagine at this point. Oh, he hoped the boy was getting better.

He left Lelouch again after he finished giving Lelouch some water and more food. He walked to the ocean side and washed the dirty clothes as best as he could without any soap. He definitely wished he was back home by now. Of course, then he wouldn't have known what happened with Euphy then either.

Once he got the mess removed from Lelouch's clothes, he walked over to the waterfall to rinse the saltwater out of the clothes. Then he set them up to dry and sat on the rocks beside them, thinking about what could be going on in Japan, no Area 11, right at the moment.

When the clothes were close to being dry, Suzaku got up and picked up the clothes before he left.

As he entered the cave, he was surprised to see Destiny crouched down in front of Lelouch. "What are you doing?" he asked softly, a dark look passing his face. Destiny turned around and smiled.

"Well, you weren't here when I finished this," she replied, holding up a bottle. "Come here."

Suzaku hesitated. Then he walked forward, coming over to Lelouch's side.

He froze.

Dropped to his knees.

Took Lelouch's hand.

Tears fell down his face.

And he looked into the violet, sunken eyes of the one he had thought might never wake up.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been too busy coming up with other story ideas and I hate it! I have like 190 different Fanfiction ideas that I don't want to put up because I always make stories super long! It sucks a lot! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**xXxMorganxXxLEAHxXx  
**


	8. Gentle Understanding

**Chapter Eight: Gentle Understanding**

"No, Lelouch, you should stay down," Suzaku urged as he pressed his hand against Lelouch's shoulder, pressing the boy down.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, weakly leaning back so he could rest on the ground again. "I need to go to the bathroom Suzaku. Can you let me up?"

"Here, let me help," Suzaku answered.

Lelouch shook off his hand. "I can do it myself."

"You just woke up a few hours ago."

"I know. I feel nasty, I need to go to the bathroom and I'd like to take a bath. And I'd prefer to do it privately."

"You're still too weak to. Besides, Kallen's been scoping around…"

"Kallen is here?"

"Yes, and you won't be able to fend her off so you need me to be there if she finds you."

Lelouch grumbled under his breath. "Fine, Suzaku, let's go to the bathroom first, then I'm going to take as good of a bath as I can here."

Suzaku grinned. "All right then, your Highness," Suzaku replied mockingly.

Lelouch didn't answer, but sat up, giving Suzaku weird looks when the chocolate-brown haired boy wasn't looking. What was wrong with him? He hadn't treated Lelouch like this since they first found each other after the fight in the Shinjuku Ghetto. The death of Euphy should have killed him on the inside completely, but now he was suddenly acting like this was just some camping trip. What was he up to? Was he going to leave Lelouch in the water when he was bathing and let him drowned? Lelouch already knew he was too weak to try to rescue himself.

Suzaku picked up Lelouch carefully, adjusting him in his arms so Lelouch could rest his head against Suzaku's shoulder. His eyes closed for a moment, and he found himself burying his face into his shoulder. Suzaku said something softly, but Lelouch didn't hear it. "Suzaku, why are you being nice to me?" Lelouch asked after a moment, lifting his head up to look at Suzaku.

Suzaku glanced down at Lelouch. "You've been trying to save Japan. It's all you were doing. But I realized something; we have the same goals. We should help each other instead of fighting." Suzaku smiled at Lelouch. "Besides, we've always been best friends until recently. Why let a little terrorism and Britannian pull us apart now?"

Lelouch nodded, understanding what Suzaku was saying. "All right," he said slowly, falling silent. Suzaku did as well. As soon as the two were further into the forest around them, Suzaku helped Lelouch to the ground, Lelouch leaning against a tree for support.

"So, do you need to go a number 1 or 2?" Suzaku inquired.

"Both," Lelouch mumbled.

"Can you stand up on your own?"

"Let me try." Suzaku carefully placed Lelouch's feet on the ground and helped the boy straighten up. He walked one wobbly step, but after his second and his third, his steps were getting stronger. Lelouch looked at Suzaku. "I'll call if I need help." Suzaku nodded, saying, "Let me dig a hole first." After he had, Suzaku stepped away, giving Lelouch some privacy. He left for about a minute to wash the sand off of his hands.

About five minutes later, Lelouch called Suzaku back. Suzaku had to help him walk and was sure that Lelouch wasn't going to get a bath, but Lelouch was persistent. "You do realize, I'll basically be taking a bath with you," Suzaku insisted as he helped Lelouch sit on the rocks surrounding the waterfall.

Lelouch nodded. "I _need _to take a bath," he urged, trying to pull his shirt off, but he was too weak to do it himself.

Suzaku helped tug it off and asked, "Do you need help with your pants too?"

By the embarrassed look he saw on Lelouch's face, he assumed so. "Here," Suzaku said, helping him stand, "Lean against me." Lelouch did as said. Suzaku was quick to unzip his pants and pulled them off and was quick about his boxers too. Just so Lelouch wouldn't be too embarrassed, Suzaku gently lowered Lelouch into the water. Quickly, Suzaku removed his clothes as well and sat beside the boy. Suzaku adjusted both himself and Lelouch until Suzaku was behind Lelouch and could easily wash the boy. He started out by cupping water in his hands and gently dumping the water over Lelouch's head or body.

It wasn't long before Lelouch had his eyes closed. Suzaku was carefully scrubbing Lelouch, careful not to be too rough, but to get all of the grime off. It was no longer an awkward situation. Well, that was the case, until Suzaku found himself observing Lelouch in a way he had only to girls before. Every time he did so, Suzaku would shake his head and try to concentrate on the task before him. It didn't help at all that Lelouch was naked or the fact that he found himself getting aroused for some reason. It MUST be because he hadn't been around a naked person in a long time. He was sure of it.

"All right, do you feel better?" Suzaku asked hoarsely. He cleared his throat and asked Lelouch again.

Lelouch nodded. "Thanks… for helping me."

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

Lelouch leaned his head back against Suzaku's shoulder and asked, "Do you want to just put our clothes on wet or do you want to dry off on the rocks?"

Suzaku hesitated, thinking over the suggestion. Wet clothes could be uncomfortable… "Let's just air dry. It's not like we have better things to do," Suzaku suggested. Lelouch nodded his agreement and Suzaku helped him up.

Lelouch had to lean against Suzaku for support. Suzaku found he didn't mind too much. It was such a warm day though and before long, Lelouch was asleep. Suzaku couldn't sleep; he was too busy peeking over at Lelouch. He cursed himself every time, especially when his gaze lowered until he was glancing just below his waist…

He shook his head and gently shook Lelouch awake. It was time to have him rest back in the cave.

**~Author's Note~**

**I hate that it's taking forever to put up these chapters! It's not even that long of chapters either! Well, I hope this was good. I was afraid Suzaku was getting a little OOC, so tell me if he is. Thank you for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	9. Fighting Arguments

**Chapter Nine: Fighting arguments**

"Lelouch, get up." Suzaku nudged the raven haired boy gently, trying not to look anywhere but his face. Lelouch stirred slightly, but he stayed asleep. Suzaku rolled his eyes and threatened, "If you don't get up, I'll push you in the water."

Lelouch cracked open one eye and glared at Suzaku. "You wouldn't dare. I'd pull you in too," he mumbled. "Can't you just carry me?"

"I need you to sit up first," Suzaku grumbled, trying to edge out carefully, but it wasn't working.

With a groan, Lelouch struggled into a sitting position, which allowed Suzaku to slip off the rocks. "Let me get dressed first, and then I'll help you," Suzaku said as he stood up. He helped Lelouch lay back on the rocks and began to redress, cursing at a few points when he lost his balance.

Once he had his bottoms on, he threw his shirt over his shoulder and helped Lelouch sit up again. Lelouch was awake and helped as much as he could, but it wasn't much use. Suzaku did most of the work. After Lelouch was dressed, Suzaku crouched down in front of him and told Lelouch, "Get on my back."

With a grumble and groan, Lelouch managed to sit up and fall onto Suzaku's back with a soft sigh. Suzaku straightened up, wrapping his arms under Lelouch's thighs, and began to walk back to camp.

Lelouch was silent, his head resting against Suzaku's. Several times, Suzaku tried glancing back at Lelouch, just to see if he was awake. It was too difficult to, so Suzaku spoke to Lelouch.

"I'm thinking we should move from the cave."

"Where did that come from?" Lelouch wondered, frowning.

"Kallen walked by here. If we keep moving, it would be harder for her to track us."

"Or she could find our trail, chase us down, and kill both of us," Lelouch pointed out.

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "I can keep our tracks small. She'd never spot them. Besides, I'm stronger than her. If I had to, I could kill her." But it made him uncomfortable, thinking about that.

The cave entrance appeared and Suzaku walked inside, allowing Lelouch off his back. The raven-haired boy climbed off clumsily and lay down on the Zero cape. He mumbled, "I don't want to move, Suzaku," before he dozed off into dreamland.

Suzaku sighed and silently moved around the cave, not wanting to wake Lelouch. He straightened everything up in only half an hour. It was too soon to make dinner or fish for that matter. So, he decided to lie down beside Lelouch and take a nap of his own.

#

#

Neither boys realized they had slept through the entire night into morning. Suzaku woke up the moment he felt Lelouch shift and sat up slowly with bleary eyes. He yawned widely, then looked over at Lelouch, who had managed to prop himself up on his elbows.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, slowly lying back down on the ground. Suzaku sat up with another yawn. He glanced outside at the brightening sky. "It's probably seven in the morning. We should just go back to bed." He was going to roll over, but the look on Lelouch's face told him a different story. So, he sighed and stood up. "You need to use the bathroom?"

Lelouch nodded, blushing slightly. Suzaku helped Lelouch to his feet and together, they walked to the forest. He left Lelouch and did his own business. It wasn't long before Lelouch called for Suzaku and the two headed back to the caves. They sat in silence while Suzaku collected firewood. Once the fire was started, Suzaku got fish gathered and gutted outside. He shoved sticks through each fish and set them upon the fire.

"Are we still planning on moving?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch. "Yes, that's what I plan. Today, I was going to explore the area for good shelter. The worst scenario would be we need to build a place to stay in. I also plan to start a raft once you're better, so we can leave."

The idea they could leave had not entered Lelouch's mind. He didn't like the idea either. He had nothing to go back to; there was no Nunnally or his best friend to look forward to. Besides, he was going to die. Why not just stay on an island for the rest of his days?

And, so he told Suzaku, "I won't be leaving." Suzaku looked up sharply and frowned.

"What are you talking about? Of course you'll be coming back."

Lelouch shook his head. "I have nothing to go back to. Nunnally hates me, my terrorist group has left me completely, and none of my friends from Ashford will help me. Anyways, I'll be dead within six months. I just want to stay somewhere I can live in peace for my last months."

"Lelouch, that's not right," Suzaku said, coming next to the raven-haired boy. "No one should die alone."

"I'll always be alone, Suzaku!" Lelouch glared at Suzaku with tear-filled eyes. "No matter what happens, I will be! As soon as we get back to Japan, I'll be hunted and put to death for my crimes. You won't be my friend anymore, nor will anyone!"

Suzaku's face became blank, not betraying any emotions. "You think I'm going to do that, Lelouch? I'll leave you to die while I go back to Britannia as the traitor I'll always be?"

"At least you have a place there, Suzaku," he said bitterly.

Suzaku stood up and walked back over to the fire. He said nothing more to Lelouch until the food was ready. When it was, he brought it over to Lelouch, muttering something to him.

"Now you're upset at me for stating facts, Suzaku?"

"I'm not upset," he tried to deny. He was a terrible liar.

"You're lying."

Suzaku didn't answer. Lelouch sighed, irritated. "Really, Suzaku, what's so bad about me staying here?"

"We're going to go exploring after breakfast. I'd hurry and eat."

Lelouch didn't say anything to Suzaku, even when he finished eating. Eventually, Suzaku caught on and walked over to the raven-haired boy. "Come on, Lelouch, let's go." Lelouch went without an issue, but he still didn't talk to Suzaku.

Eventually, Suzaku sat Lelouch in the sand and began to explore parts of the island. Lelouch sat silently, staring blankly ahead. When lunch rolled around, Suzaku collected up fruits and water for them to eat.

Lelouch finally snapped out of his state half way during lunch and said to Suzaku, "You would want me there, wouldn't you?" he asked softly.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and nodded. "Yes. After what we've been through here, I can't imagine going back, pretending nothing happened."

"Suzaku, I can't go back," Lelouch said, biting into an apple. He held the emerald gaze of Suzaku. "If I go back, I risk dying before we hit land and on top of it, I can't hide anywhere. I'll soon have to be in a hospital all the time." He paused to eat a little more and coughed slightly. "However, if I stayed here, Destiny would take care of me. I'm sure she would make it as painless as possible."

"What if she got rid of your disease, Lelouch?"

"She can't," Lelouch sighed.

"Why can't she?" he demanded and leaned forward, much closer to Lelouch than he realized.

"C.C. caused this and she's out of this destiny stuff. Destiny can't do anything about it."

"She can make your headaches fade away! I'm sure she could-"

"The headaches are only a symptom of my dying. She can't take away the fact I'm actually dying, Suzaku."

"She has to, Lelouch."

"Well, she can't, Suzaku."

"I'll make her."  
"You can't change what's been written!" Lelouch groaned in frustration and glared at Suzaku. "You're just as aware of this as I am."

"No, I'm not apparently," Suzaku said stubbornly.

"Suzaku, you can't change the written lines-!"

He was suddenly cut off.

Suzaku silenced the ex-Britannian with a kiss.

And Lelouch kissed him back. As fiercely as he could. As if he was afraid Suzaku would pull away at any time.

But Suzaku didn't. Not until he had to.

He watched Lelouch's reactions and tried to read Lelouch.

He was flushed and he seemed to be fighting some inner battle. But he smiled slightly. It quickly faded.

"Suzaku," Lelouch murmured, leaning forward and brushing away tears Suzaku wasn't aware he had shed.

"I care for you, Lelouch. I always have. And I need you back in Area 11, more than ever now."

"Suzaku, but Euph-"

"She's gone, Lelouch. I'll always love her, but… this is the present. And I feel I'm ready to move forward with my life."

Lelouch nodded slowly, then suddenly, he heard a noise. Suzaku jumped to his feet instantly, scooped Lelouch into his arms, and quickly dashed behind some bushes. Lelouch leaned against Suzaku. Suzaku watched outside of the bushes.

Trees rustled. Then suddenly, there was a scratch, rustle, and then it shot out of a bush.

It being a rabbit.

Both Suzaku and Lelouch relaxed visibly. Then, Suzaku helped Lelouch to his feet.

"I found a new place for us to stay," Suzaku commented as Lelouch managed on Suzaku's back.

After a moment, Lelouch sighed. "All right, I'll try it out. I can see how stressful Kallen is to you."

"Aren't you worried?"

Lelouch shook his head. "No, I hadn't been. The worst she could have done was end my suffering. But now… after we…" Lelouch cleared his throat. "I think I have reasons to want to live for as long as I can."

Suzaku didn't say anything and Lelouch couldn't see him smiling.

It wasn't long before Suzaku walked into another cavern. This one was definitely better. There was an opening above a small pool of water. The pool of water had a small waterfall.

"This place isn't bad, Suzaku," Lelouch commented with a small smile.

"We can start a fire in here without having to worry about being smoked out," Suzaku said as he helped Lelouch down to the floor. "I'll go get all of our bags. Kallen shouldn't be able to find you if you're quiet."

As Suzaku started to walk away, Lelouch said, "Suzaku wait." Lelouch beckoned Suzaku back over. He walked over, looking slightly confused. Lelouch hesitated, then kissed Suzaku. Suzaku kissed Lelouch back eagerly, but pulled away. He grinned at Lelouch, then ran off without another word.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, there you go. There first actual mutual kiss. I know it wasn't anything special, but I was proud with this chapter. There shouldn't be too many chapters after this. And if you are in fact reading this, review! The reviews give me inspiration, which I haven't had for this story for a while. Thanks!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


End file.
